


Elena Gilberts 2nd Chance

by jenovadeath



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do-Over, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovadeath/pseuds/jenovadeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert Wakes Up In 2037 In Valeries House. But she learns from caroline that Stefan, Damon, And alaric (and bonnie) are dead. jeremys missing so she decides to have valerie use a time travel spell to send her back to right before kai puts the spell on her so she can kill him and prevent herself from going to sleep well also preventing stefan damons alaric and bonnies death (if she can). But something goes wrong cause she ends up waking up in the first day of 11th grade, but she realizes this gives her a oppurtunity to save Vicki Lexi anna Her aunt jenna and so many others. But can she...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send Off

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this introductory chapter is a bit too long and descriptive, but I didn't want to make it extremely short and weird, but I could've shortened it a little but this plot made the most sense to me.

August 5th 2037

Elena slowly opens her eyes but immediately blinks them frantically due to blinding light. She closes her eyes for a few moments opens thems again and gives her eyes a few minutes to adjust. After about a minute or so elena notices she's In a Hersh, And then remebers Kai the spell And Realizes that she's awake and Bonnies Dead. Elena Begins to cry for a brief moment then is Interupted By a familiar voice "Elena is that You?" 

"Yes, Caroline." She replied "Where am I?". Elena Heard footsteps then a Unfamiliar british voice said "My House Actually" Elena Then lifted her feet over the side of the hersh, And got out seeing Enzo, Caroline and a woman she didn't recognize with Light brown Who she assumed was the source of the voice, Elena Stared at them for a second wondering Why she was here and who this woman was and where was Stefan Damom And jeremy and everyone else? But elena decided to just ask "Who are you?". "Oh yea I suppose we've never met before..., My name is Valerie." She said Well putting her hand out for elena To shake.  
Elena didn't really know who this woman was but decided to just shake her hand. "So where are the others?" Elena asked. They all looked at her with a saddened expression. "Bonnie is dead." Caroline said depressingly. Elena noticed tears were forming on enzos face. "Yes I know that I wouldn't be awake if she wasn't" she said tears beginning to form on her face. "But that's not the only thing your upset about." Caroline began to cry and said "Stefan, Damon, and Alaric are dead." Elena took a moment to register what was Just said. Then began Crying and said "I don't understand... When?.. How?.. Why?... ". Caroline began to put a arm around her But Elena Shoved it away, and went into a seperate room.

About 40 minutes went by when she came back out sat down and Asked "When and How did it happen?" Elena asked with no emotion in her voice Staring at Caroline. "Well Damon died In 2019, you see Damon and Enzo were infected By a Demon that made them into serial killers essentially, Even worse than what happens when you turn off your emotions" Caroline paused giving Elena time to process all of what she said. "and Me Valerie bonnie and stefan eventually found them and Bonnie used a spell to remove the demon from them" Elena intterupted and asked "And did it not work?" With tears rolling down her face valerie chimed in  
"No, it did But a few days afterwards they started Having symptoms of some sort of Magic Based Plague and Bonnie and I were able to save Enzo but later on we did the same thing with Damon and it didn't work for some reason." elena Took all this in. "And who are you exactly?" "I'm one of the herectics the ones that I'm sure you all talked about right before You were put under the Sleeping spell." She said. Elena paused and wondered why enzo and caroline were working with her when Valerie added "We were enemies at first but due to common threats we worked together and became friends." Almost if reading elenas mind (could she do that she wondered). "Why are you here though?" Elena said supicioisly. "Well I'm here Cause Stefan." She said "What does this have to do with stefan?... How did He die?" 

"Stefan died 6 months Ago, a few months before we learned that a Cultlike group of vampire hunters ressurected his and damons father, he was killed pushing me out of the way to Save me." Valerie said with tears rushing down her face. "And Alaric?"elena asked her voice coming out as Barely a squek from all the tears "He died of a heart attack." Caroline said steara forming in her eyes. "Well at least it wasn't supernatural" she siad elena then thought about How confused she was By everyones reactions to everything and decided she needed to know more and Asked "So What all Happened well I was asleep." 

The next few hours Valerie, caroline and enzo explained all the events that transpired between Her Sleeping spell and Now Starting from the herectics going on to rayna the huntress To Bonnie to the Demon thing to. the acients till finally they reached the part where Bonnie died from a curse about a day ago. Elena Thought for a moment then Started crying again but only for a minute then she Stopped. A moment later Enzo Said "And That darling is why We have decided to use a Time Travel spell valerie found On you". Elena thought for a moment before simply saying "why?". "We just explained why" enzo said furiously. "Well id Like to talk to jeremy First before deciding anything." Elena said plainly. She looked at caroline and saw She Looked Distressed then she said "Jeremy has been missing for 8 months." At first elena was Questionable about the information since everyone in the room had something to gain by her going back in time but she looked at them and saw in their faces that it was the truth "Ok were doing this now" Elena demanded 

Valerie set up the spell and Asked elena "Ok stand In the middle of the circle of Chalk" she said "wait Before You send me Back, How exactly does the spell work? And how far you sending me back?" Elena asked "Well The spell sends Your current Mind back to your body at that time, So I was gonna send you back to before kai linked you and bonnie with the sleeping spell so you could prevent it and later on prevent damon and stefans Death." She stated in a Way that made it sound like elena should've already knew all this. "What do you mean By sending my mind back?" Elena asked curiously. "Well I dont know another easy way to describe it, you'll know what I mean when you arrive" she said "I'm not sure when you will end up but whenever you do I ask you to make sure bonnie Is Happy no matter with me or without." Enzo said With tears rushing down his face Caroline came Up to Her "I don't really know what to say Just try to save everyone I guess" Caroline brought elena into a Hug. Then Valerie came up to her "Well I hope whatever you change to stop you from being spelled doesn't effect us from escaping the prison world, but if it does I guess I'll just ask of you what enzo asked make sure Stefans happy" She said then said softer "And if we do still escape I'm sorry for the amount of carnage we cause at first" 

"Its Time" Valerie said then she Cut elenas Hand and cut her own stood out of the circle and begin speaking In a Language she didn't understand And Moving her hands around. Then the world started Spinning And fading around her. And the next thing she knew she was Laying On something soft and heard her alarm clock Ringing then, Relized she was In her House That she burned down In 2013 so elena relized she was sent back a bit too far. She went downstairs and saw a very familiar face "Aunt Jenna?" Elena said.


	2. Aunt Jenna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Elena talks to jenna and jeremy and learns what time she landed in.

"Aunt Jenna?" She said a bit too loudly, "Yea who else would it be?" Aunt jenna said then laughed, then looked at elena and said "oh you thought it was your parents didn't you elena, I'm so sorry"   
elena contemplated with to say next still dazed with shock from seeing aunt jenna Alive. She was so glad aunt jenna was here after thinking she decided to just to say"no its fine".  
Then her and jenna ate in silence Until elena decided to break the silence and Ask "So what day is it?" Trying as hard as she could to make it sound like a normal question.   
"Elena Have you been drinking" Jenna said then chuckled. "no, just lost track of time." She said Then laughed.   
"Well if you must Know Its Tuesday and tomorrow is your first day of 11th grade.  
" Jenna Said "I'm suprised You forgot you were looking forward to it." Jenna Added.

Elena thought so I ended up all the way back to before all this supernatural Drama Started Before meeting stefan "officially" and before Jenna Died before Klaus before Kai before all of it. What will I do, she thought Can I save Jenna what if me beign here just makes things worse. She continued thinking about all this not even relizing jeremy came downstairs.   
"Jeremy Where are you going?" Jenna Asked accusingly   
"Just out" jeremy said.   
"Well, Be back by 6" Jenna said.   
"Whatever" jeremy said.   
Then Elena remebered that Jeremy Was Still hooked on drugs. "I'll have to remedy that" she said in her mind. 

Jeremy came back around 6:30, Elena Just spent The day thinking about What she could change, What she should change, And how. Wondering if ahe even could change anything or if Things what just happen as they happened no matter what she did. Well also worrying that if she does change something that it will make things worse.  
Then she begun to think about how she would prevent Things, when suddenly Aunt Jenna came in and said "Elena are you ok?" Jenna asked with a concerned look.   
Elena thought for a moment worrying that if she says something different than she did originally it will change things possibly for the worse but decided to answer honestly "Honestly Jenna No, I'm so worried and scared and confused." If she just worried constantly about changing the future then shell go mad she thought.   
"Is it Your parents?" Jenna asked calmly. "No not really, just I don't know what to do?" She Answered Honestly.  
"What do you mean?" Jenna asked With a confused look. "I'm just worried about everyone around me." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Everyones gonna be Ok, Nothings gonna happen to Us." Jenna said reassuringly, While bringing elena in a hug. "I know.. I know..." Elena said Knowing full well it wouldn't. 

A few hours went by Elena was laying in bed Thinking she looked at the clock in her room. It was almost midnight , she decided to try to sleep, but didn't get to sleep till around 1 am. She had a dream well more like a nightmare the dream consisted of her seeing all the deaths of people she knew Lexis, Vickis, Jennas, Bonnie an her grams, Damon, Jeremy, Enzo, Alaric, Jo then near the end it consisted of her seeing bonnie dying in a hospital Stefan being staked damon dying on a table Caroline being turned her parents dying in the crash and her drowning then she woke up. 

She was shaking a bit and just stayed in her bed for a few minutes. After it was out of her system she looked at the clock and it was 4:34. Normally she didn't get up till around 5:30, so she thought about going back to sleep but decided against it cause she didn't want to have another nightmare. She decided to take a shower and got up and walked out of her room to the shower. She took off her Pajamas and then turned the water first on cold to wake her up a bit, After about 30 seconds of that she turned the Knob left to warm the water and let the water rain down well thinking, About her dream.   
Thinking about Caroline being turned Bonnie and her grams aunt Jenna and stefan and then she begin to think about damon and what happens to him and enzo in the future and even Now in this time, And at that moment elena decided. She would Try as hard as she could to prevent all the deaths she saw and all the other misfortunes that will happen. No matter What the consequences of it, No matter how It changes and affects things, if she could save them she would. 

Then She turned the water off and dried herself and got on a change of clothes, And got out of the bathroom and walked back to her room looking at the clock it said ot was 5:02 now. So she decided to go downstairs Knowing Jenna gets up at around 4:50.   
On the way down the stairs she saw Jenna walk past them she quietly said "Hi , sorry if I woke you up..., I got up at 4:30 and couldn't go back to sleep." Jenna paused.  
"its fine I get up around now anyways.., come on sit down let's talk." Jenn said quietly trying to not wake Jeremy.   
"ok" Elena said then sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Her and Jenna talked for a bit mostly about if she was looking forward to school and what she would do. Throughout the conversation elena was mostly answering absent mindly, thinking about what's gonna happen and how she'll stop it. Then jenna said "Your parents would be proud of you elena, your looking after your brother." Then elena instantly remembered that she was adopted, Wondering how she could forget that but I guess she was jjst so focused on everthing else. Then she wondered how she'd confront jenna about this, Should she wait till after her trip with damon like she did originally, will the trip even happen anymore she wondered. Her thoughts were interupted by the stairs Creaking she looked and saw Jeremy come down. 

 

Once jeremy got to the kitchen, he looked at her "Yo, you know you woke me up with your 5 am shower right" He said in a Annoyed tone.  
"No I didn't realize I'm sorry though." elena said calmly.  
"Sorry.., Sorry.., I couldn't get back to sleep, now I'm all tired and shit.., You couldn't have waited till 5:30 to take a shower" He said looking frustrated.  
"Jer, I'm sorry just had a nightmare and needed to feel better." She said truthfully.   
"Yea, Whatever Elena." He said in a cool tone.  
"Well...Its almost time to go so I'll call Bonnie to pick me up" She said.   
"Fine" He said then stormed up to his room.

Elena started walking up to her room but Jenna stopped her "I wish you two wouldn't fight." Jenna said  
"it wasn't really fighthing were just tired sorry." Elena replied  
"Still I want you two to get along more ever since the accident jeremy has been acting out and I'm not much of a help." Jenna said.   
"that's not true jenna You help Me and Jeremy alot, I'll talk to him ok." She said   
"ok" Jenna said.

When Elena arrived to her room she texted bonnie asking her to pick her up. When she responded "sure" elena almlst cried. She was so glad she could she Bonnie again. Then a few minutes later bonnie arrived She called for Jeremy, But jenna told her he left already. Then she left the house and got into bonnies car, Trying to mentally prepare herself for all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter I again hope you don't think the intro is too strange. Honestly the deaths mentioned in this chapter won't really be mentioned much more in the story, this story is morely gonna be a story where elena tries to prevent the deaths of friends and Family she's lost, maybe if I do take this story up to season 6 I'll start talking about the deaths mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> Also I hope no ones upset I didn't send her back to before her parents died so she could prevent that. I just didn't know how to write her parents and thought if they were alive its change too much.


End file.
